The Ghost of Bigfoot (episode)
This page is about the episode. For the character, see Ghost of Bigfoot. The Ghost of Bigfoot (Scooby Doo Meets Laurel and Hardy) is the tenth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise On a ski trip at a lodge in Vermont, the gang meets up with Laurel and Hardy, who are trying to get a job. But when they discover there's a Ghost of Bigfoot on the loose, they team up to capture him. Synopsis Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma are driving down a snow-lined road in Vermont, heading to MacKinac Lodge, a popular ski resort. At the same time, Laurel and Hardy are driving to the same resort but when they have car trouble, Mystery Inc. gives them a lift, the gang is more than glad to welcome the famous Laurel and Hardy duo. The ski lodge seems deserted upon investigation, but once inside, the gang and Laurel and Hardy meet the manager, Caley Burgess, who explains the Ghost of Bigfoot-supposedly a mountain man that froze in a snowstorm years ago-has been scaring guests away. And now the only guest left is Jonathan Crabtree, an elderly man in a wheelchair. The gang unpacks and gets ready for bed in their room, but Bigfoot appears and a cat and mouse game ensues. Bigfoot proceeds to finally escape and flee out the window, leaving no footprints, leaving the gang to possibly believe Bigfoot might be a ghost! The next day, the gang decides to get some skiing done and Laurel, Hardy and all of Mystery Inc. head up the mountain and have a blast skiing, in the process meeting a suspicious and spooky ski instructor called Hans Etherwise who tries to teach Shag and Scoob how to ski. Back at the lodge, Mr. Crabtree has disappeared, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Laurel and Hardy split up to look for Mr. Crabtree, also finding Bigfoot who chases Shaggy, Scooby and Laurel before making a getaway. Scooby finds a dropped piece of paper with a list of letters and numbers scrawled on the paper; Fred notes they look like license plate numbers Fred finds out from the police that the license plate numbers were from stolen cars. The gang travels towards an area that Fred thinks the stolen cars are hidden at, and Bigfoot driving a tractor trailer full of stolen cars passes them. The gang, along with Laurel and Hardy, follow the truck to an old junkyard where the gang begins examining the cars. All of them have no license plates and are late models. They search an office and find a film projector. Fred turns it on, and it projects an image of Bigfoot running away into the snow, like the gang saw out their lodge window. Thats why Bigfoot made no footprints, it was a film projection. Bigfoot appears and tries to flee, but Laurel, Hardy, Shaggy and Scooby chase him in a snowmobile. The follow Bigfoot right to a saw mill and upon entrance, the gang begins to search for Bigfoot. Daphne and Velma stay outside while Fred, Shaggy, Scooby, Laurel and Hardy look around. They follow footprints right to a dead end, but Scooby unintentionally hits a lever, and they find a secret door. They continue through the secret passage. Bigfoot appears and chases the four boys around the machinery room, finally, they trap Bigfoot and Velma and Daphne appear along with Hans Etherwise, who turns out to be with the authorities. Bigfoot is unmasked as Jonathan Crabtree, who faked the wheelchair act and dressed up as Bigfoot to scare everyone away from the lodge, so he could operate his stolen car business. He was using springs and stilts to make himself taller. Crabtree was arrested soon after. The gang decides to stay another week because of the wonderful skiing and the lodge becomes packed with guests. Guest stars * Laurel and Hardy Cast and characters Villains * Ghost of Bigfoot/Jonathan Crabtree Suspects Culprits Locations * Vermont ** MacKinac Lodge Notes/trivia * This episode is odd in the sense that the guest stars (Laurel and Hardy) were both deceased when it was made. Laurel passed away in 1965, while Hardy passed away in 1957; both were gone long before the beginning of the Scooby-Doo franchise in 1969. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * In one scene, Bigfoot has white eyes. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * During the scene that takes place in the secret room, Scooby hides in the chair and is mistaken for Bigfoot by Fred and Hardy. However when they tackle the chair, it turns out to be Laurel. Scooby is hiding with Shaggy under a table. Also, how did Bigfoot wind up in the piano? * The "secret room" has windows making it not so secret after all. Home media * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released March 22, 2005. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills compilation DVD set released October 16, 2012. Quotes Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes